Light emitting elements including light emitting diodes (LEDs) are being applied to various kinds of lighting.
The lighting is being generally applied in a variety of ways, such as to increase illumination in a limited area, have a uniform luminous efficiency, or adjust the brightness of vehicle lighting needed for a predetermined lighting regulation.
There is an increasing need for utilization of a light emitting element which may be formed to have various shapes or three dimensional effects in consideration of a design aspect rather than a need for utilization of a light emitting element as a two dimensional flat light element in applications of general-purpose lighting.